


love me like you do

by emptyfreid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyfreid/pseuds/emptyfreid
Summary: События после 6х13. Бонни наконец-то вернулась из 1994 и узнала, что Кай украл ее драгоценный гримуар. Поэтому она отправляется к нему, чтобы забрать книгу обратно.





	love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love me like you do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357717) by imlittleredbird. 



Она не могла в это поверить. Ее гримуар выкрали у них прямо из под носа. Никто и не подумал, чтобы спрятать его в более надежное место, чем в гостиной особняка Сальваторе, куда мог зайти кто угодно. Как они могли позволить этому психопату Каю прикоснуться к ее драгоценной книге заклинаний?  
  
Она тарабанила в дверь квартиры, которую снимал новоиспеченный лидер Клана Близнецов. Подождав несколько секунд, она принялась стучать вновь.   
  
Неожиданно дверь открылась, и ее кулачок угодил в плоский живот, заставляя его хозяина попятиться назад, что чуть не привело к ее собственному падению.  
  
— Мой гримуар, – произнесла она приказным тоном: — Верни мне его.  
  
Кай взглянул на нее, высоко приподнимая бровь. На его юном лице появилась ухмылка.   
  
— Добро пожаловать обратно в Мистик Фоллс, Бонни Беннет.  
  
Дрожь прошла у нее по спине, когда он прошептал ее имя в столь соблазнительном тоне.  
  
— Отдай мне мой гримуар, Кай, – с нетерпением повторила она.  
  
Кай отошел назад и жестом своей руки пригласил ее зайти внутрь.   
  
Бонни засомневалась, взглянув на него с подозрением, но все же зашла в квартиру. Она стала оглядываться в поисках своей книги. В это время с глухим звуком Кай закрыл за ней дверь.  
  
Звук будто сразу дал ей понять свое значение – словно дверь была навечно закрыта, не оставляя ей пути выбраться.  
  
— Проходи, – произнес он, положив руку на ее поясницу и сопровождая на кухню.  
  
Вздрогнув, Бонни сделала шаг в сторону, чтобы избежать его прикосновений.   
  
Она последовала за ним в небольшую кухню, на круглом столе которой было накрыто на одну персону.   
  
— Не хочешь со мной поужинать? По старой дружбе, так сказать, – предложил он, накладывая немного пасты из микроволновки в тарелку.  
  
— Я здесь не для посиделок, Кай. Я просто хочу вернуть назад свой гримуар.  
  
Кай взглянул на нее своим нахмуренным и печальным взглядом обиженного мальчика, заставляя Бонни почувствовать угрызения совести.   
  
— Ну же, – стал настаивать он, положив еще одну порцию на стол: — Если останешься со мной поужинать и хорошо проведешь время, обещаю, что отдам тебе твой гримуар. Никаких подвохов.  
  
Бонни с подозрением взглянула на него, разозлившись на саму себя за саму попытку рассмотрения подобного предложения от него.  
  
Кай улыбнулся и указал жестом на стул.  
  
Бонни фыркнула и подошла к стулу, который он для нее придерживал. Она была удивлена подобным манерам и – вновь – почувствовала дрожь, когда он в этот раз ненамеренно задел ее руку.   
  
На какое-то время он вышел, а затем вернулся со свечой, которую поместил в центр стола и зажег с помощью заклинания.   
  
Пламя осветило его лицо так, что теперь Бонни могла заметить все те небольшие изменения с того момента, когда видела его последний раз. Он выглядел более расслабленным и спокойным. Она предположила, что наверняка это было связанно с тем, что он, наконец-то, получил свою месть, но в его улыбке присутствовало что-то еще. Что-то, что она никак не могла определить.  
  
— Прошу прощения за столь скромный ужин, – извинился Кай: — Если бы я знал, что ты придешь, то приготовил бы что-нибудь особенное, – пробормотал он, подмигивая ей.  
  
Дрожь отказывалась останавливаться.  
  
— Мне нравится паста, – ответила она, немедленно задаваясь вопросом, зачем это сделала.  
  
— Знаю, – произнес он, напряженно вглядываясь в ее глаза, будто наличие факта, что он месяцами наблюдал за ней в тюремном мире, было совершенно обычной вещью.  
  
Бонни нахмурилась, но продолжила есть дальше, сосредоточившись на вкусе пасты.  
  
Кай, сидящий по другую сторону стола, казалось, был более заинтересован в поедании глазами  _ее самой_.  
  
— Почему ты до сих пор здесь, в Мистик Фоллс? – спросила она.   
  
Ей действительно хотелось знать, почему он все еще не начал раздавать указания своему клану.  
  
— Хотел вернуть тебе книгу.  
  
— Ты мог оставить ее у моих друзей. Или же там, где ты впервые стащил ее.  
  
Кай вновь улыбнулся:  
  
— Я хотел найти повод увидеться с тобой после твоего возвращения.  
  
Бонни в удивлении приподняла свою бровь.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Бонни, – признался он, сбивая Бонни с толку: — Ты нравилась мне тогда, когда мне никто не мог нравиться, и сейчас, после того как я перенял от своего брата способность чувствовать… Ты нравишься мне еще больше. И от этого я по-настоящему счастлив, потому что реально боялся, что внезапно полюблю Деймона.  
  
Бонни невольно улыбнулась, представляя себе Кая и Деймона в отношениях.  
  
Кай глубоко вздохнул, и Бонни подняла на него глаза, вновь становясь серьезной.  
  
— Нет, нет, продолжай улыбаться, – настойчиво произнес он.  
  
—  _Кай_ , – с упреком произнесла она, чувствуя, как румянец появляется на ее щеках.  
  
—  _Бонни_ , – передразнил ее он, протягивая ее имя, словно это было чем-то эротичным и запрещенным.  
  
В этот раз, покалывание в спине вернуло ее назад к реальности.  
  
— Я не встречаюсь с такими парнями, как ты, – произнесла она.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
Этот вопрос поразил ее не только своей простотой, но и потому, что она не знала, как на него ответить. Почему она не встречалась с такими парнями, как он? Что ж, не считая того факта, что он бывший психопат, это было еще и против ее собственных принципов, ведь он совершил ужасные вещи.  
  
Как Деймон.  
  
И Елена.  
  
И Кэролайн.  
  
И она сама.  
  
Факт того, что травмированное детство Кая наложило след на него, делая социопатом, оборачивало любые его действия… если не в оправдательные, то, по крайней мере, в… закономерные?  
  
Бонни заерзала.  
  
Все это время Кай пристально смотрел на нее через стол затуманенным взглядом и с полуоткрытым ртом.  
  
— Как много времени прошло с тех пор, когда ты в последний раз занималась любовью, Бонни Беннет?  
  
Тон его голоса был одновременно острым и бархатистым.  
  
— Это не твое дело, Кай Паркер, – вскрикнула она, полностью шокированная.   
  
В эту же секунду она поднялась со стула и оперлась своими руками по краям стола таким образом, что теперь могла смотреть ему прямо в лицо.  
  
— Верни мне мой гримуар.  
  
Взгляд Кая упал на ее губы, затем медленно и неспешно прошелся вниз по ее подбородку и шее, до тех пор, пока в упоении не остановился на очертаниях ее груди, которую с легкостью можно было наблюдать в ее довольно открытом положении.  
  
Бонни застыла. Наконец, когда его взгляд вновь встретился с ее собственным, она заметила, что Кай выглядел очень взволнованным.   
  
— Ты находилась в моем тюремном мире четыре месяца, и между вами с Деймоном никогда ничего не было. Твой парень уехал, и ты вернулась лишь пару дней назад. Так что, по крайней мере, прошло пять месяцев с тех пор, как ты с кем-то спала, – посчитал он.  
  
Не успела она произнести и слова, как он продолжил:  
  
— Для меня прошло двадцать лет, – прошептал он, подаваясь вперед: — Двадцать лет с тех пор, как это тело прикасалось к другому. А теперь представь свою сексуальную неудовлетворенность, умноженную на эти двадцать лет.  
  
Бонни почувствовала ком в горле. Даже просто слушать слова Кая уже заставляло ее выворачиваться наизнанку и чувствовать то сладковато-горькое и знакомое тепло между ног. Она понимала, что не сможет выдержать без человеческого контакта еще дольше, и вскоре ей будет нужен кто-то для секса. Она даже и представить себе не могла то сдерживаемое желание, которое копилось в Кае во время его заточения.  
  
Облизнув свои губы, она сглотнула:  
  
— Я лишь пришла за своими заклинаниями, – напомнила она ему, сильно вцепившись в край стола.  
  
Кай приподнялся на ноги и потянулся опасно близко к ее лицу.   
  
— Ты действительно не чувствуешь этого напряжения между нами?  _Этого сильного возбуждения?_  – прошептал он последнюю фразу с опасным шепотом.  
  
Он протянул свои руки через стол, пока они почти не дотронулись ее собственных ладоней, едва с ними соприкасаясь.  
  
Бонни безнадежно уставилась на свои пальцы, непреодолимо желающие дотронуться до его больших и тонких рук. Ее указательные пальцы, словно живя собственной жизнью, медленно двигались в направлении тыльной стороны его ладони.  
  
— Наши тела реагируют друг на друга, – произнес он и, наконец, взял ее руки в свои: — Знаешь, иногда, когда тебе хочется, чтобы твой разум нашел свое счастье, необходимо позволить себе подчиниться собственному телу.  
  
Обойдя стол, он подошел к ней и наклонился. Она пыталась не смотреть ему в глаза и пристально уставилась в стол. Но он заставил ее поднять голову силой своего взгляда, приковывая к себе.  
  
— Завтра я исчезну, обещаю…   
  
Она заставила его замолчать на последней произнесенной им гласной. Буквально чувствуя, с каким страстным желанием ее собственное тело бросилось к нему – чего у нее никогда еще не было – она прикоснулась своими губами к его в том же отчаянии, с каким пыталась оттолкнуть собственные мысли, и прижалась к нему своими бедрами. Они были идеальными друг для друга, как два кусочка мозаики.   
  
Ее тело таяло от его рук у нее на спине, которые с силой прижимали ее к его груди.   
  
Неожиданно стало невероятно жарко. И не только потому, что они находились настолько близко друг к другу, насколько это было возможным для одетых людей. Все свечи в комнате вспыхнули настолько ярко, что на стенах можно было наблюдать тени их бликов.  
  
Кай запустил руку под подол ее короткого платья в поисках застежки бюстгальтера, и Бонни, пользуясь моментом, прервала их поцелуй. Его длинные пальцы с успехом выполнили свою задачу, в то время как ее собственные незаметно прокрались к ремню на его джинсах. Она начала расстегивать пряжку, когда Кай уже снимал с нее платье. Из другой комнаты они услышали потрескивающий звук огня в камине.  
  
— Мы сожжем эту квартиру, – предупредила она его.  
  
— Пускай горит дотла, – прошептал он.   
  
Он приподнял ее и опустил на кухонную стойку, намеренно поглаживая по ее животу очень медленно.   
  
Уткнувшись своей головой ей в шею, он жадно вдохнул ее запах, словно она была для него деликатесом, который он намеревался смаковать любым на то возможным способом.  
  
— Боюсь, что не выдержу так долго, прости.  
  
Бонни была поражена тому, как прозвучали произнесенные им слова. Он действительно говорил так, словно ему было жаль о возможной стремительности со стороны его действий.   
  
Она не знала, что и ответить, поэтому просто припустила вниз его чертовы облегающие джинсы вместе с боксерами и обвила свои ноги вокруг него.   
  
Кай почувствовал мягкость ее бедер, на которых были черные чулки. Его руки прошлись от задней части ее голени до надетых сапожек. Он нежно снял их и погладил ступни ее ног, прежде чем вновь вернуться к бедрам. Стягивая с нее чулки с трусиками, он с жадностью следовал за движениями ее тела, которое продолжало податливо изгибаться, упрощая ему доступ.   
  
Воспользовавшись чулками, он притянул ее к себе ближе, наслаждаясь звуком скольжения ее кожи по мраморной стойке.  
  
Бонни погладила его бедра: мышцы были напряжены и готовы вот-вот податься вперед.   
  
Кай окончательно сбросил с себя свои ботинки с джинсами, в то время как Бонни избавляла его от футболки.   
  
Жар был почти невыносимым, но обоим было наплевать: желание было адским.  
  
Дрожащими руками Кай направил свою эрекцию в Бонни. Она ухватилась за его запястье, помогая. На лице отразилась гримаса боли, вскоре вытесненная наслаждением.   
  
Кай застонал от удовольствия, чувствуя встретившее его влажное тепло, и поднял свой взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на свою возлюбленную. Короткие темные волосы Бонни уже были сильно взъерошены. Она взглянула на него с выражением, граничащим где-то между удовольствием и осознанием того, что еще пожалеет об этом, но затем откинула назад свою голову, теряясь в собственных ощущениях. Кай наслаждался видом ее тела: ее вздымающейся вверх к тонким плечам грудью, мышцами ее живота, которые содрогались при каждом его движении, руками, который крепко сжимали под собой мрамор кухонной стойки. Ее дыхание участилось, когда он стал толкаться в нее еще сильнее.   
  
Кай прошелся поцелуями по ее груди, затем по плечу и шее, зарываясь в ней своей головой. Она обвила его спину своей рукой и притянула еще ближе. Наконец, Бонни бросила попытку держаться за стойку – единственную вещь, которая помогала ей продолжать цепляться за реальность – и обвила его голову своими руками, открывая еще больше доступа к своей груди и предоставляя возможность более близкого соприкосновения при движении их бедер.   
  
Кай вновь ее приподнял и, не выходя из нее, медленно положил на пол. Теперь они были лицом к лицу – потные, беззащитные, с расширенными зрачками.   
  
Бонни никогда не видела его таким: губы приоткрыты и немного опухли, выражение лица, полное экстаза, и одновременно расслабленное в преддверии неминуемого оргазма. Она поцеловала его, в попытках сосредоточиться на получаемом удовольствии, но даже с закрытыми глазами перед ней продолжало стоять это невинное и чарующее выражение лица.  
  
Когда все закончилось, Бонни положила голову себе на ладонь, мягко улыбаясь его неуклюжим попыткам очистить себя своей же собственной футболкой. Он робко взглянул на нее и лег рядом, положив свою руку ей на живот.   
  
Бонни продолжала прятать голову в своей ладони – было невыносимо сложно сконцентрироваться, когда она по-прежнему ощущала вибрацию своего тела и ноющую боль в ногах.   
  
Кай поцеловал ее локоть, затем опустился к предплечью, возвращаясь назад к руке, а затем вновь к ее рту. Бонни открыла свое лицо и взглянула на него. Вся эта нежность ощущалась так странно.   
  
— Спасибо, – прошептал Кай напротив ее губ.   
  
Бонни отвела глаза, не зная, что ответить.   
  
Кай вздохнул и со смирением кивнул. И вновь Бонни почувствовала эту боль у себя в животе, столь похожую на чувство вины.  
  
Кай поднялся на ноги. Она услышала, как он прошелся босиком по плитке и пробормотал заклинание, чтобы задуть свечи.   
  
Молча, она оделась. Он вернулся – все еще обнаженный и такой непорочный – с ее гримуаром в своих руках.   
  
Бонни глубоко вздохнула:  
  
— Спасибо тебе за ужин, – прошептала она, внезапно смутившись, и взяла свою книгу.  
  
— Все, что пожелаешь, – ответил он, и глупая улыбка вернулась на его лицо.   
  
Бонни, улыбнувшись, покачала своей головой и направилась в сторону двери. У самого выхода она обернулась, чтобы убедиться в том, что он не последовал за ней, но он тихо продолжал стоять босиком напротив нее.  
  
Она колебалась.  
  
Он нахмурил свои брови.  
  
Бонни продолжала избегать его взгляда:  
  
— Попробуй задержаться еще на пару дней.   
  
Она быстро вышла из квартиры, не замечая улыбки на лице Кая. Он продолжал смотреть ей вслед, пока она убегала со своим гримуаром, крепко прижимая тот к своей груди. 


End file.
